undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Flowers
Golden Flowers are a type of flora found throughout the game as a recurring symbol in Undertale. Description Golden Flowers have corollas with five to six yellow petals. They grow on individual stems and appear to grow in patches as well. Golden Flowers are indigenous from the surface"ENTRY NUMBER 8 I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special.The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?" - True Lab entry number 8 and can easily adapt to new environments, as seen when they grow in the Garbage Dump. Their sticky seeds helped them to be brought to and spread throughout Underground."ENTRY NUMBER 10 experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go..." - True Lab entry number 10 They can be used to make tea."You know... It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea... ''That's ASGORE's favorite kind." - Undyne Main Story Golden Flowers can be seen throughout the game, mainly in the Ruins, in the Garbage Dump and in New Home. They are first seen when the protagonist falls on them at the beginning of the game. They cushion their fall after Undyne cuts the bridge above the Garbage Dump too. A prominent member of Golden Flowers is Flowey. Alphys experimented with determination with many vessels, Golden Flowers among them. Alphys injected determination on the first flower to bloom, which had Asriel's dust;"''Wounded, ASRIEL stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden." - Monster encounters in New Home shortly after this the flower was gone."ENTRY NUMBER 18 the flower's gone." - True Lab entry number 18 Flowey also mentions how he woke up as a flower in the very same garden where that flower grew."I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs... My entire body had turned into a flower!"- Flowey Gallery Dump flowers.png | At the Garbage Dump Truelab flowers.png | Table of Golden Flowers found in the True Lab Throne.png | Throne Room Asgore's Home.png | Flowers can be encountered on multiple places in Asgore's Home (foyer, dining room, hallway, drawing in children room and bedroom) Toriel's Home.png | Flowers can also be encountered on multiple places in Toriel's Home (places 4 and 5) Trivia * Golden Flower tea is Asgore's favorite kind of tea. * A common misconception is that Golden Flowers are buttercups, like the ones Chara and Asriel mistakenly put on a butterscotch pie. This is impossible since Golden Flowers were brought to the Underground only after Chara's death. References See Also * Flowey * Echo Flower de:Goldene_Blumen zh:金色花朵